The Lighting thief w Doctor Who
by ILoveTennant10
Summary: What if the Doctor had been in the Percy Jackson books? From start to finish, every single book. What if he helped Percy out on his quest to recover Zeus' lighting bolt? Only one way to find out. The first in a possible series of 8, for now. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and BBC.
1. Chapter 1

I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher

Look, I didn't want to be a half blood.

If you're reading this because you thin k you might be one, my advise is: close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- if you recognize any familiar blue objects- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, its only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when out sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum or Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle- aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. There was a glass box in the corner of the classroom with a single metal contraption laying on a small stand, he didn't let us touch it he never even mentioned it, but every time he looked at it he got a dark expression on his face. Sometimes I could see the tip shine a blue light, but I also never mentioned it.

Either way I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took scene tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the cat walk and our class took an unplanned swim. Ant the time before that…Well, you get the idea.

This trip I was determined to be good.

All the way up to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunk of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a not excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you.. You should've seen him run when was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Nancy threw wads of sandwich at Grover, knowing I couldn't do anything about cause I was on probation.

I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

"Grover tried o calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

Nancy threw another piece.

"That's it." I said starting to get up, but Grover pulled me back down.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know you'll get blamed if anything happens."

I glared down at my lap and turned to lookout the dirty school bus window. Brownstone building, shops and people walking dogs passed by quickly. Strangely enough, there was also a blue police box sitting out of place in a shabby alley way.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode around on his wheelchair, taking us to look at a stone column with a big sphinx on the top. He told us how it was a grave marker, unfortunately everyone was talking so I couldn't really hear. Every time I told them to be quite, the small fierce looking teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit, and she hated me. Once she even made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight. I had told Grover that I didn't think she was human, and he looked at me all serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

As Mr. Brunner talked about Greek funeral art, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele. I had had enough. I turned around and said, "will you shut up."

I said it loudly and the whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

Embarrassed. I said, " no, sir."

He pointed at the stele.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"

He continued quizzing me on the acts of the titan Kronos. As the class dismissed itself I stood there while Mr. Brunner told me that he expected the best from me. Then he sent me out to eat.

I sat with Grover, Mr. Brunner sat on the wheelchair at he handicapped ramp, reading a book. As we sat about to eat Nancy Bobofit came and dumped her lunch on Grover's lap.

"Oops."

She grinned.

I tried to stay cool. But I was too mad, so mad that my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

Then the next thing I knew she was in the fountain, soaking wet, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

She made sure Nancy was okay and then she turned on me.

"Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

She glared. "Come with me."

Grover yelped " Wait, it was me. I pushed her!"

She glared at him so hard his chin started to tremble.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at m. _"Now."_

I turned to give Nancy my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, and when I turned back, Mrs. Dodds wasn't there anymore. She was at the museum entrance, at the top of the steps.

How'd she get there so fast?

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

The doctor stood by the Tardis console, pressing buttons and pulling lever, something that really only he knew how to do correctly on the Tardis. Confusion showed on his face as he knit his eyebrows together.

"Why would the Tardis bring me here?" He said, as he walked out of the Tardis and checked his surroundings.

"To Modern day Manhattan."

"Ooh," Rose jumped up and down, clapping her small hands together, " we are here already, Doctor, lets go have a look."

He smiled at her and nodded. His icy blue eyes shined as he saw how exited Rose was.

"Fantastic."

They walked around, with Rose' hand in his and his other hand tucked into his black leather jacket.

They had left the Tardis in an old alley way, were it wouldn't be _too _noticeable.

A pesky gray dove flew through the air and skimmed atop the Doctor short black hair.

Rose laughed at hi annoyed looking face and dragged him along.

Finally, after a tiring two hour walk through Manhattan, the Doctor and Rose sat down on the stone steps of a beautiful cream colored building. A very big building.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, holding her hand above her eyes, she turned towards the building, making sure the un wouldn't get in her eyes.

"I believe this is the MET."

Rose nodded.

"And that stands for?"

He got up, off the steps and held his hand out to pull her up.

"The Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"Ah, alright," she said. "Shall we head in?"

He smiled.

Then he got a banana out of his jacket, pealed it and took a bite.

"Do you want some?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, then, lets go in."

**Percy's P.O.V**

I went after Mrs. Dodds. Glancing back at Grover, I saw him cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted him to notice what was going on.

Mr. Brunner didn't notice.

I followed Mrs. Dodds farther into the museum, catching up to her in the Greek and Roman part of the museum.

The gallery was empty.

She was making a weird noise in her throat as she stared at a big marble frieze of the Greek gods.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

Did you really think you would get away with it?"

She looked murderous. Evil.

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

There was thunder.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you'll suffer less pain."

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coal. her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings.

She wasn't human.

Then things got stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hands.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.

I almost dropped the sword.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

But as I was about to slice the sword through the air a beam of light flashed through the air and straight at Mrs. Dodds.

She hissed and as she began to disintegrate she wailed "Dooooctoooo-"

I scrambled back from the falling yellow powder, pulling the sword along with me.

I turned to see were the strange blast had come from.

Standing in doorway of the gallery was not Mr. Brunner, but a tall leather clad man with a strange nose and big ears, and a petite blond woman in a hoodie.

He saluted me militarily.

"You welcome," he said in a British accent.

The blond girl smirked and also saluted.

Then they both ran off before I could say anything.

I was still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. I went back outside.

It had stared to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain.

Nancy Bobofit saw me and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who!"

She rolled her eyes, "Our _teacher_, duh."

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

"Who?"

"Not funny man," I told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed again.

I went over to Mr. Brunner, who was sitting at the handicapped ramp like before.

"He looked up, "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

I handed him the pen.

"Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?"

Blankly he said, "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Percy there is no Mrs. Dodds on this field trip," he said looking mildly concerned.

_Had I imagined all this?_

_I_ turned around to leave. Then I turned back.

"Sir, have you seen a man with a leather jacket and black hair?"

He shook his head.

"Or a small blond woman, around here, today?"

He leaned forward. "Percy are you alright?"

I sighed an ran a hand through my hair.

"No, no I'm not."

He was about to say something, but I couldn't take it anymore, it was to confusing, I ran off towards Grover.

_Had I imagined everything?_

That thing in the leather jacket man looked suspiciously like the metal device Mr. Brunner had in his class room.

_What is going on with me?_

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

The Doctor and Rose stood in the doorway of the Tardis, which was on the rooftop of the museum.

The doctor not taking his eyes off the black haired boy, Percy Jackson, crossed his arms and leant on the door of the Tardis.

Rose turned to him.

"Doctor…."

"That boy, he's special."


	2. Three old ladies knit the socks of death

**Took me a long time to get to chapter two, with the end of the school year getting closer and closer I have to catch up on missing work. **

**Either way, I know I need to add more Doctor Who into this, but I am still working on it, since this is my first fan fiction. **

**So the story. As always, all rights belong to BBC and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2: Three old ladies knit the socks of death.

I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year it seemed as though the entire campus was playing a trick on me. They were convinced that Mrs. Kerr had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

If there was one person who didn't fool me, though, it was Grover. When I mentioned Mrs. Dodds, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. I knew he was lying.

At night visions of Mrs. Dodd with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.

The freak whether continued. One night the windows of my dorm were blown out by a thunderstorm.

Most of the time I felt cranky and irritable. My grades slipped even more than they already were. I got sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

Finally I snapped. Mr. Nicoll's asked me why I was to lazy to study, so I called him an old sot. I'm not completely sure what that is.

The next week the headmaster sent my mom a letter stating I wouldn't be invited to Yancy Academy the next year.

That's fine, I was homesick anyways.

I wouldn't mind going to a public school, or putting up with my smelly stepfather Gabe, as long as I was with my mom.

There were things I would miss about Yancy. Especially Grover, he'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.

I'd miss Latin class, too- Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days I would probably miss the most.

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

"Were are we going now?"

Rose was pretty exited.

After all the Doctor had said they could stay a while.

He needed to investigate that boy.

"We are going to watch that boy," the Doctor said not taking his eyes off the screen that showed them what Percy Jackson was doing.

"Isn't it weird that we are watching him?"

Rose was fed up with staying in the Tardis and doing absolutely nothing.

The Doctor had said she must stay in his sight.

Groaning she leant her body on the controls of the Tardis.

The Doctor swatted her away.

She groaned again and paced around the Doctor.

He sighed and pulled a banana out of his pocket. Again.

"Were do you keep- oh never mind," Rose didn't really want to know.

And for the third time she groaned, "Okay that's enough can we please go out already, I'm quite positive that he won't go anywhere, he hasn't for the last weeks."

"Don't worry Rose, he just got on a bus and is heading home, I believe." he looked at her and finished his banana, "we can go out now."

**Percy's P.O.V**

The evening before my Latin final, the only one I had actually studied for, I sat on my bed, reading _The Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_. In frustration I threw the book across the dorm, the words had started swimming off the pages, circling around in my head, and pretty much causing mass chaos in my brain. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.

I took a deep breath and picked up the book. I had never asked a teacher for help before. But there I was waling downstairs to the faculty office. Mr. Brunner door was ajar, and just as I was three steps from the handle I heard voiced inside.

Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice definatly Grover said "…worried about Percy, sir."

I froze.

"…alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a kindly one in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too-"

Who was 'they'?

Was it the strange man and the girl who had saved me at the museum?

Or was it something else?

"We would only make matter worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."

But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"Will be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he _saw _her…"

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the student s and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sire, I… I can't fail in my duties again."

What duties?

The only duties I knew Grover had was to clean the room every other weekend.

"You haven't failed , Grover."

The mythology book dropped out of my hand as they began talking about Mrs. Dodds.

I knew she was real, they had been lying about her never existing.

Unfortunately I didn't have time to bask in the glory of my being correct on Mrs. Dodds, because Mr. Brunner went silent.

Heart hammering against my chest, I backed down the hallway.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass, a shadow much taller that Mr. Brunner, the shadow was holding something that looked suspiciously like an archers bow.

I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.

Seconds later, I heard a _clop-clop-clop_, like animal hooves, that a sound like an animal snuffling.

A dark shape paused at the door, then it moved on.

In the hallway Mr. Brunner said "Nothing, my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine either," Grover said. "But I could have sworn."

"Go back to your dorm," Mr. Brunner said. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out.

The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover. It turned out I didn't have to. He had booked a bus ticket to Manhattan on the same greyhound a I had.

During the bus ride, Grover kept glancing around nervously.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Kindly ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Then I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

He winced. "Look, Percy…I was worried for you see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers, and crazy British people…"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink.

Then from his shirt pocket he pulled out a business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

Unfortunately it was in fancy script, which was torture for dyslexic eyes. I distinctly made out Grover's name , Keeper, and an address, Half-Blood hill Long island, New York, and the phone number (800)009-0009.

"What's Half-"

"Don't say it out loud!" he yelped. "That's my, um… summer address."

My heart sank, Grover had a summer home. I hadn't considered he may be as rich as the other students at Yancy.

"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come over to your mansion."

He nodded. "Or… or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

It came out harsher than I meant it to.

Grover blushed. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I- I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him.

All year long I had gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. And here he was acting like he was the one who had defended _me. _

"Grover," I said. "What exactly are you protecting me from?"

A huge grinding noise sounded through the bottom of the bus, and black smoke poured from the dashboard. The driver cursed and sided the greyhound to the side of the road.

Then he announced we had to get off the bus. One buy one, the passengers filed out of the bus. We were on the stretch of a country road. An old fashioned fruit stand on the other side of the road held heaping boxes of cherries and apples, walnuts and apricot.

Everything looked so good.

Yet there wasn't any customers, just three old ladies, sitting in rocking chairs, knitting the biggest pair of socks I had ever seen.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks.

While the ladies on the left and right each knitted a sock, the lady in the middle held a basket of electric blue yarn.

The looked ancient and mysterious, and the weirdest thing was, they were looking right at me.

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

The ladies were still watching me.

The old lady in the middle pulled out a pair of gold and silver scissors

Grover caught his breath.

"Come on, we're getting on the bus," he told me.

"What?" I said. "It's like a thousand degrees in there."

"Come on!" He said, prying the door open and climbing inside. I stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle on cut the yarn and I swear I heard it from across four lanes of traffic.

At the rear of the bus the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment and the bus roared back to life.

Everybody got back on the bus. I made sure to be the last so I could see what the old ladies were doing. But when I turned back the fruit stand was gone.

In its place was a blue police box and the same leather clad man and blond girl from before.

The man waved and smiled.

I waved back.

Just as I was about to yell at him, asking who he was he opened the police box door, grabbed the girls hand and they both stepped inside.

The box stared disappearing, blinking on and off of existence, making this strange mechanic elephant like noise.

I stared, still holding on to the bus rail.

"Kid, are you getting on or what?" An annoyed voice said.

I quickly climbed up the remaining steps.

No one said anything about the police box, a sign that they hadn't even seen it.

I sat down next to Grover.

"Did you see the police box?"

He looked confused, "What police box?'

He genuinely didn't know what I was talking about, I could tell .

"Never mind," I said. "But what are you not telling me?"

He dabbed at his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"Percy, tell me, what did you see back there?"

"The middle old lady took out scissors and cut the yarn."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it seemed- older.

"This is not happening," he mumbled. He stared chewing at his thumb. " I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth grade."

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about."

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

A strange request, but I promised.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at me mournfully.

I took that as a yes and turned to face the window.

As I was slipping into sleep, my eyes barley open, I saw a blue object floating through the sky, almost as if it was following the bus.

I turned to show Grover, who was almost asleep, but by the time we looked out the window, the blue box was no where in sight.

I had a feeling this wasn't the last time I would see the magical blue box.

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

Rose sat in a seat, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"So we are following this boy…"

"Percy Jackson," the Doctor affirmed.

"Right, Percy Jackson, so that we can what?"

"We need to find what he is, because he definatly isn't normal."

"So is he alien?"

"No, he doesn't seem alien," the Doctor said scratching his head,

His pale blue eyes turned to Rose, "But he isn't entirely human."

Rose glanced up "Is he-"

"No, but I have an idea what he is."

Rose frowned, he hadn't even let her finish.

The Doctor swiftly moved across the controls again.

"Rose prepare to arrive at Percy Jackson's home."


	3. Grover unexpectedly looses his pants

Chapter 3:

**I've tried to add in a bit more Doctor who to the story, but I'm still working on it. I just recently started watching the TV show, and I am absolutely obsessed. It is now the best show I have ever watched. Also Percy Jackson and Olympians, and The Heroes of Olympus are my favorite book series, so I'm guessing most future stories will be Percabeth. Has anyone else seen the cover for The House of Hades? It looks pretty cool. And lastly, My favorite Doctor is the 10****th**** Doctor, so I'll be writing more about him than the other Doctors. In the case of this story, though, I am going in order of the TV show and the books. So the 10****th**** Doctors part of this series will not be till the Sea of Monsters, and sadly it will probably end in the Lost Hero. Either way, here's the story and please, if possible, review so I know what to work on, or if I did good.**

I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. It was rude but he was really starting to scare me, saying things like "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

As soon as we got off the bus he beeline for the bathroom, since his bladder acts up when he's nervous.

Instead of waiting I got my suitcase and caught a taxi uptown.

"East one-hundred-and- fourth and first," I told the driver.

My moms name is Sally Jackson, and she is the best person in the whole world. Her own parents died in a car crash, proving my theory that the best people have the most rotten luck. She had wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school saving up for high school. Then the uncle she was living with got cancer and she had to quit school to take care of him.

Basically the only good thing that has happened to her was meeting my dad.

I don't remember him, but my mom says that he was a good guy. That he was rich, and kind, and very important.

Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead.

Then my mom married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice for a while then he began to show his true colors. He treated her badly, and between us two, we made her life pretty hard.

When I got home, Gabe was playing poker with his buddies. Without looking up he said "So you're home."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

"I don't have any cash." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow, "You took a taxi from the bus station. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks change. Someone expects to live under this rook, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right Eddie?"

Eddie looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. " Come on, Gabe." He said "The kid just got here."

Am I _right_?"

No one said anything.

Finally I pulled the wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw them on to the table.

"I hope you loose."

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

"So we just go and knock on their door ?" Rose asked with a quizzical look on her face.

The doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and sonically opened the electric panel in the right wall of Percy Jackson's apartment building.

"Yeah, we'll have to trick them into letting them into there house, though."

"Don't you have you're Psychic paper?"

"Well, yes, but we'll have to give them a valid reason for going to check their electricity, that is our story."

Rose looked around making sure no one saw them touching the panel.

"Oh, I see, so what's our valid reason?"

"This." The Doctor said holding the sonic screwdriver to a red wire, making it pop and spark with little bolt of electricity.

All noise in the apartment building ceased, all the TV's and radios had gone off, and the people were somewhat in shock.

A door opened around the corner of the apartment building, and a mans voice said " Don't worry, I'll go check the electric."

Footsteps were heard from around the corner then.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand.

"Run!" He said.

So they did.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I walked into my room. Or what used to be my room because now it was filled with a bunch of Gabe's junk.

I heard my moms voice.

"Percy?"

She opened the bedroom door, where I sat on the bed and imagined Mrs. Dodds coming up. She brought me candy from her work at Sweet on America .

We sat on the bed, while I ate blueberry sour strings. She demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"

I gritted my teeth.

She had a surprise for me, though.

"We're going to the beach."

My eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three night- same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed.

Gabe appeared in the door way. "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you here me?"

"I was on my way honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

"The trip? You mean you were serious about-"

The bell rang.

"Sally, go answer the door."

Gabe glared at me as my mom obeyed and went to answer the door.

I shoved him on my way out the door, to have him grab me by the back of my shirt and whisper in my ear, "Watch it kid, I'm not in a good mood right now."

I yanked my self away, not bothering to see who had knocked on the door I left to the bathroom.

**Doctor who(third person P.O.V)**

A woman, probably Percy's mother, answered the door when Rose and the Doctor knocked. She looked slightly flustered and maybe a bit annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, we are the electricians for this apartment building, we received a complaint stating the power had gone out," said the doctor with a smile on his face.

"We aren't experiencing any problems… are we?" Asked the woman.

A tall, quite unhealthy, looking man appeared behind her.

"Sally, who are these people."

Sally, the woman, turned and motioned to the Doctor and Rose, "Gabe, honey, theses are the electricians from the building."

Gabe, the man, looked them up and down. "They sure don't look like electricians."

The Doctor looked himself down too. Wearing a black leather jacket and a T-shirt, he really didn't look like an electrician. Neither did Rose in a red sweater and black jeans. None the less, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and flashed the woman and the man the allusive paper.

Gabe, obviously seemed convinced, but Sally didn't look like she bought the psychic paper trick. She squinted at it, like she couldn't make out what it said.

"That paper is blank…" She started, then she shook her head, like she was clearing something out of her mind.

She smiled and waved her hand to motion the Doctor and Rose into the apartment.

They walked in, looked around then followed Sally into the living room. She walked to the TV and was about to turn it on, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Excuse me but I wouldn't touch that if I were you," He said.

She backed up and held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry, is it dangerous."

The Doctor glanced at Rose, " Yes, very, you could be electrocuted."

She moved away from the television, forming a small O with her mouth.

The Doctor moved to the TV and turned it slightly to look at the back. After a quick inspection of the wire coming out of the television, he was certain that the power was up again, and the TV was not damaged.

He fixed that.

He held the sonic screwdriver to the wires again and watched as the wires sparked and sizzled.

Then he proceeded to pretend to work on the TV, once in a while he would say 'I see' so that the thought he was professional.

Rose stood awkwardly at the corner of the room.

Sally stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She suddenly brought a hand to her head and said, " Were are my manners? Please, sit down, would you like something to drink?"

Rose accepted a glass of water, assuming the American wouldn't have tea. The Doctor declined. In an effort to make a small conversation, Rose sat down, and said "So, Sally, is it?"

Sally smiled and nodded and patted Gabe's hand as he sat down with her. He glared and turned to Rose.

"You British?"

Rose smiled and nodded. He grunted and walked off to the kitchen, scratching his stomach and muttering something about bean dip.

Sally, smiled apologetically "Sorry about that, he isn't very social."

"Oh no, that's fine, really." Said Rose.

Sally leaned forward and asked Rose what he name was.

"My names Rose, Rose Tyler."

Sally tilted her head towards the Doctor, "And you're friends name?"

Rose shifted her eyes to the Doctor and said "His name is-"

The Doctor cut in, "My name is the Doctor."

Sally furrowed e eyebrows, "Doctor who?"

Rose and the Doctor smiled.

"Just Doctor."

"So, Doctor, have you fixed what you came to fix?" Sally asked.

The Doctor fixed the TV quickly with the Sonic screwdriver, and stood up with a role of his eyes.

"Look, Sally, we know that you know that we aren't here for the TV," said the Doctor.

Sally stood up, "Are you cops? Because Percy hasn't done anything wrong."

Rose desperately tried to calm Sally down, "Mrs.- erm…."

Sally helpfully said " Jackson, my last name is Jackson."

"Right, well we are only here because we want to know a bit more about Percy."

The Doctor sat down next to rose and leaned forward to talk to Sally without having to talk so loud. "Mrs. Jackson, we need to know if there is anything different about Percy."

She looked at the ceiling nervously and then to the hallway, "Why should I tell you this?"

The Doctor sat back, "Because we want to help, we know Percy's been seeing things at school."

Sally look startled, "He has?"

Rose took the liberty to tell her about the monster in the museum. "We saved Percy, Sally, but that _thing, _it thought Percy had something that didn't belong to him, and we don't want that to happen again."

The Doctor leant in again, "So what do you say, will you help us help you're son?"

Mrs. Jackson sighed, "I suppose."

"Is there anything that is important to know, anything strange?" Asked Rose.

Sally laced her fingers together, "Well, there was Percy's Fath-"

"Mom?" A voice came from the hallway.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Whose there?" The boys voice asked.

"No one." Sally answered.

She turned to the Doctor and Rose, "Look maybe you should go, its getting a bit late."

Rose looked at her watch.

It was 5:35

"Yes, I suppose it is." She said with a tired voice.

The Doctor shook Mrs. Jackson's hand, "If you need anything, or when you feel more comfortable sharing information with us, you just call us."

Rose scrawled her cell phone number onto a wrinkled napkin that was on the couch.

Sally nodded and walked them to the door.

As they exited, Rose turned, "Have a good night Mrs. Jackson."

Sally smiled sadly. "You too, Rose, Doctor."

Then she shut the door, and the Doctor and Rose walked back to the Tardis.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I watched from the window as the strange man and woman left our apartment. Something seemed familiar about them, the girls blond hair and then mans leather jacket…

Then in a flashback like moment, I remembered. They were the couple that had saved me at the museum and the ones at the fruit stand.

I watched as the got into a blue box, with a big sign in bold letters that said 'Police Box.' They hopped in and closed the door behind them.

Then in a blurred moment it disappeared with a strange mechanical noise. I rubbed my eyes, making sure I hadn't imagined everything. But I knew I hadn't, after all I had already seen the box do that two time. A question then popped into my mind.

How did they both fit in there?

It wasn't a big box, it was around the size of a phone booth, so how did they fit in there?

"Great news, Percy." My mom said as she walked in holding a small suitcase, "Gabe's going to let us go, as long as I make him some extra bean dip."

I suppose it was a small price to pay for some quality time with my mother.

"Go pack you're stuff, Percy."

We got to the cabin at sunset, we fixed up our stuff in the drawers and made a fire when it was dark.

When I got the courage I finally asked my mom about dad, she told me about how good he was and that Percy has black hair like him.

As we relaxed I pulled a marshmallow out of the fire and ate it.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked.

My mom turned to me sadly, "I don't know honey, I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around anymore?"

"Oh, Percy, no, I- I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"from what?"

Suddenly I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies, and Mrs. Dodds, about my weird encounters with disappearing police boxes. But I couldn't bring myself t o tell her, it would ruin our weekend.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy- the place your father wanted to send you. And I just… I just cant stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said. " A summer camp."

She looked very close to crying so I didn't ask her anymore questions.

That night I had a very vivid dream.

Two animals, an eagle and a white horse were trying to kill each other. Neither had the upper hand, yet it all was terrifying. Such beautiful creatures fighting each other. Then the eagle lunged at the horse, and I woke with a start.

Outside the cabin, it was really storming, the kind of storm that blows houses and trees down.

My mom also woke with a start, she yelled "Hurricane!"

But that was crazy. Long Island never had hurricanes, at least not this early. Over the wind, I heard a distant bellow, a tortured sound that my hair stand on its end.

Then a much closer noise. Like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice, someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

My mother sprang out of bed and threw open the lock.

Grover stood in the doorway. But he wasn't… he wasn't exactly Grover.

My mother looked at me in terror- not scared of Grover, but because of why he'd come.

"Percy," she shouted against the wind. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

I stood frozen, staring at Grover, because I could understand what I was seeing. Grover didn't have his pant on, because were his legs should be were…

"_O Zeu kai alloi theoi_!" he yelled. "It's right behind me!"

I was too shocked to register that he had cursed in ancient Greek. My mom yelled at me, with a stern look on her face, " _Percy_. Tell me _now_!"

I stammered something about the old ladies, Mrs. Dodds, and a blue disappearing police box. Grover and my mom nodded along with what I was saying, until I said the blue police box bit. Then they cocked there heads and looks at me confusedly.

My mom shook he head and grabbed her bag, "Get to the car. Both of you. _Go!"_

_Grover ran for the Camero- but he wasn't running. He was trotting. Now I understood why he could run so fast, and still limp when he walked._

_Because where his feet should be, there were cloven hooves. _


	4. My mother teaches me bullfighting

**Sorry I took so long, I have no excuse, I was just really, really lazy.**

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camero. Rain lashed the wind shield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover, who was sitting next to me in the backseat and I would wonder if I had gone insane, or if we was just wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten fieldtrips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of wet barnyard animal.

"So, you and my mom…know each other?" I asked.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, even though there wasn't any cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

Creepy.

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I _am_ your friend."

"Um… what _are_ you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

Grover let out a sharp, _"Blaa-ha ha!"_

I had always though it was a nervous laugh when he made that noise, but now I realized that it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" He cried.

"What?'

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Satyrs? As in Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were the old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yes!"

"Then why-"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said. "We put Mist over the humans eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly one was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I- wait a minute, what do you mean?"

The weird bellowing noise rose up again behind us, whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy there is too much to explain and not enough time to explain," my mom said. "We need to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Mrs. Jackson, could you drive faster, please?" Grover asked.

I tried to wrap my mind around what was going on, but I couldn't. Earlier this day, I had been on a boring bus ride from school, now I was running from a crazy person who wants to kill me.

My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrow road, racing past darkened farmhouses, and wooded hills.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." My mothers voice was tight. "The place your father wanted me to send you to."

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of the figure she was trying to avoid- a dark fluttering shape, now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?"

"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please.

I didn't know _were_ there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.

Suddenly, just as I was about to ask Grover a question, there was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling _boom!, _and our car exploded.

There was moment of weightlessness, a pretty strange feeling, then I found that my forehead had been slammed against the back of the driver seat. "Ow."

"Percy!" my mom shouted.

"I'm okay…"

I wasn't dead, that I was very sure of, the car hadn't really exploded, but we had swerved into a ditch. The car was wreck, the drivers side's doors were wedged in the mud, and the roof had cracked open like an eggshell, letting the rain pour into the car.

I turned, next to me in the backseat, was a big motionless lump of Grover, with blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Grover!"

He may be half animal, and he may smell like a barnyard but he was still my best friend and I wasn't going to let him die. I shook his furry hip, willing him to gain conscience.

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.

"Percy, we have to…" My mother started but then she faltered, she was staring at the road behind us. I turned to look, and in a flash of lighting I saw a figure lumbering towards us, a big guy with a blanket held over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy, and his upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

I swallowed hard. "Who is-"

"Percy, get out of the car." my mother said, her tone was dead serious.

Unfortunately the door on our side were still wedged in mud, I looked desperately at the hole in the roof.

"Climb out the passengers side!" my mother told me. "You have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"_What_?'

A flash of lighting gave me a glimpse of the tree she was talking about, a huge pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line, get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help, and don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her as sad as when she looked out into the ocean.

"No!" I shouted. "You _are _coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

The man with the blanket kept walking towards us, making weird snorting and grunting noises. But as he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because he had two beefy arm at his sides. There was no blanket, and two points that looked like horns were…

"He doesn't want us," my mom told me. "He wants you. Besides, I cant cross the property line."

"But…"

"Percy, go please."

I got mad, then- at my mother, at Grover, and at the weird beefy man. I climbed over Grover and pushed open the door. " We're going together. Come on, Mom."

Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling towards the hill.

I glanced back, and immediately recognized the monster that was behind us. It was the minotaur. He had coarse brown hair down it muscled chest, a snout as long as my arm and huge black and white horns.

He couldn't be real.

"That's-"

"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you."

"But he's the Min-"

"Don't say his name, names have powers," she warned.

I glanced behind me again, he was at our car, looking in the windows, we were only fifty feet away, so why couldn't he see us?

"Doesn't he see us?' I asked my mom.

"No, he has terrible eyesight and hearing, he goes mainly by smell," she said.

_Not a scratch_, I remembered Gabe saying as the bull-man picked up the Camero and threw it a half a mile away.

"Percy, when he see us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- sideways. He cant change directions once her charging. Do you understand?" my mom said.

The pine tree was only a dew mom yards away, but the hill was getting steeper and Grover wasn't getting lighter.

A few seconds and the bull-man would be on top of us, my mom shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy!" Separate! Remember what I said."

I didn't want to split up but there was no choice. I sprinted to the left, turning to see the creature charging towards us.

He lowered his head, and charged, aiming the razor sharp horns at my chest.

**Doctor Who(third person P.O.V)**

The time rotor bobbed up and down as the Doctor sprinted around, finishing his switch flipping and button pushing.

"Did you find him?" Rose yelled, trying to hold on to something, willing herself against the turbulence of the Tardis.

"Yeah, and he's fighting a monster at this very moment," the Doctor said with a big grin.

"What?!"

Rose marched to the screen were the Doctor was watching Percy Jackson about to fight a monster.

"Oh my god, Doctor we have to help him!" She yelled, grabbing a coat from the coat rail and running for the doors.

"Rose, No, we can't interfere with this, it's a fixed point in time." the Doctor said, jabbing his finger out at her.

"Well, he is only a twelve year old boy!" Yelled Rose. She ran out not bothering to hear what the Doctor had to say. He rolled his eyes and made for the door.

Outside, it was raining at an alarming rate, and Percy Jackson had just sidestepped the Minotaur. Rose ran to help him, thinking that he would never make it out alive, but the Doctor knew what would happen.

He caught Rose around the waist as she ran at Percy, "Doctor, let me go!" She ordered.

"Rose, you can't help him, no one can, this is meant to happen." The Doctor whispered in her ear as she squirmed against him.

So they watched as Percy ran for the hill, towards hi mother. "No, no, no, he's leading it right to his mother," whimpered Rose.

The Doctor remained silent.

The Minotaur seemed to veer towards Percy's mother, Sally, and in the blink of an eye he shot out his hand and caught her by the neck as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

They watched Percy's look of horror as he screamed, "Mom!"

Before the Minotaur could squeeze out her last breath, she chocked out "Go!" Then with an angry roar the Minotaur closed his fist around her neck, and she dissolved before our eyes. She melted into a shimmering golden form, like if she were a holographic projection.

"No!" Percy Screamed, he looked much more angry than he looked scared. He grew more, and more angry, the Doctor noted, as the Minotaur tore at Percy's strange looking friend.

"Holy- that guy is half sheep." uttered Rose, as she had barley noticed him laying on the grassy floor.

"I believe the appropriate term is Satyr, and they are half goat, not half sheep," the Doctor corrected.

Rose nodded numbly as they continued to watch Percy, he was stripping off his red rain jacket. "What's he gonna do?" Asked Rose.

"He's trying to get the monsters attention," said the Doctor. "And he has succeeded."

"He's gonna get himself killed!"

"No, don't worry Rose, he's is meant to live, nothing will happen." The Doctor reassured.

"What about his mother?" Asked Rose, "What happened to her?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Hey!" Percy Jackson screamed, waving his jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"That boy is crazy." said Rose in a hushed voice.

"No, he isn't crazy," said the Doctor. "He's brave."

Without any warning the bull-man charged, much too fast, reaching out for Percy, to stop him from running or dodging.

The Doctor and Rose didn't breath for a moment as the bull lunged at Percy. Then they both let out a gush of air as they saw him jump up, and off the monsters head, then turning in midair to land on its neck.

"How the hell did he do that?" Said Rose.

The monster stumbled around trying to shake Percy off, but Percy seemed to have locked his arms around the monsters neck.

Then the goat-boy groaned. "Food!"

The bull-man thing wheeled towards him, but Percy tried pulling him by the horns in the other direction. Percy's face strained with effort and- _Snap!_

The monster screamed and flung Percy in the air, making him land flat on his back, he had hit his head on a rock. As he sat up he looked dazed, but he had a ragged horn the size of a knife in his hands.

The monster charged.

But Percy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, Percy dove the horn into it's side, under its ribcage.

The monster flailed in agony, clawing at its chest, then it began to disintegrate, like sand blown away in chunks. Not like Percy's mother.

It was gone.

Percy looked tired, and as if he was about to cry, but he managed to drag the half-goat towards a farmhouse.

Then he collapsed on the farmhouse's wooden porch, were a bearded man and a blond girl looked down at his form laying on the floor.

They were a bit far away, so Rose and the Doctor couldn't hear what they were saying, but they saw the man and the girl haul Percy over their shoulders, and take him into the farmhouse.

"Well, Rose Tyler, let go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Where?" She asked with a confused look.

"In there."

" How do you know its name?" She asked.

The Doctor pointed at the sign a couple of feet away.'

"Oh…"

"Hurry, into the Tardis."

As the Doctor and Rose slipped into the Tardis, they didn't see the bearded man in the wheel chair looking at them from a farmhouse window. The man smiled a wise, knowing smile.


	5. I play Pinochle with a horse

**Wowwwwwwwwwww! I've been away from home a lot and waking up pretty late when I am home. I try to take hold of the chances when I have time to update the story, so here I shall continue. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

I dreamed a lot, but slept more. My dreams consisted of barnyard animals wanting to kill me, some of them wanted food though.

I woke up quite a lot of times, I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon fed something that tasted like butter popcorn, but it was pudding. The person feeding me was definatly a girl, the one with curly blond hair, she was smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with a spoon.

When she saw me watching her she grew exited, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What?" I croaked.

She looked around, as if to see if anyone was listening. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…"

She quickly stuffed my mouth with pudding as there was a knock at the door.

The next time I woke up she was gone.

A husky blond, surfer guy stood in the corner, keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at lest a dozen of them- on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

That may have caused me to pass out again.

When I finally came around for good, I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch. The view was great, big meadows and green hills. There was a blanket over my legs, and a pillow behind my head.

Next to me, on a table, there was a tall drink. It looked like apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol.

I was so weak I almost dropped once I got my hand around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

It was Grover. He was leaning against the porch rail, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm he carried a shoe box. He was wearing jean, converse, and a bright orange t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, not a goat.

So maybe it was all a nightmare. Maybe me mom was alright, and we were still on vacation, and…

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I… well, the least I could do… I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

He handed me the shoe box.

Inside was a black and white bull's horn, the base was jagged, the tip splattered with blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"The Minotaur," I said.

"Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "My mom, is she really…"

He looked away to the meadow.

My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.

"Percy, I am so sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm such a failure."

"It wasn't your fault," I said.

"But I was supposed to protect you, I am a keeper. At least…I was."

"But why…" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here."

He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my mouth. I recoiled at the taste because I was expecting apple juice, but it tasted like liquid chocolate chip cookies. Not just any- my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies, buttery and hot.

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it sure I'd had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't eve melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry, I should've let you taste."

"No! That's not what I meant. I just… wondered."

"Chocolate chip cookies," I said. " My mom's."

"That's good, though, I don't think you should risk drinking anymore of it."

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from me, and set it on the table. " Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

**Doctor who (Third person P.O.V)**

"He's just what I thought he was," said the Doctor.

"And what was that?" asked Rose, playfully.

"Rose, do you remember that crazy bat lady thing at the MET?"

"Yeah…"

"She was a Fury, a servant of Hades," he said. "They tortured the wicked in the underworld."

"So, you're telling me that Greek myths are real?"

"Yes."

She back up against the Tardis wall, leaning back on it, the news was hard to take in. As if in a daze, she said, "That's great… That's amazing."

"I don't really know why you are so surprised," the Doctor said with surprise. "You've seen aliens like Slitheen and reapers."

He flipped a few switches on the console, glancing at Rose as he said that. She pushed off the wall walking over to him and leant against the console next to him, " It's just something everyone grows up believing is just, you know, a _myth_."

"As a child, in Gallifrey, we used to believe humans were myths," said the Doctor.

"Really?"

"No! As children, on Gallifrey, we were more intelligent than a human at its prime."

"Right, we apes are so dim," said Rose with a role of her eyes.

"That's true," said the Doctor. "No offence."

"Oh, no, of course not."

The Doctor continued to fiddle with the controls while Rose stood by him watching his every move.

"So what is he then?" She asked.

"I'll let you figure that out, Rose."

"How am _I_ suppose to figure that out?" She exclaimed.

"There's a gigantic library somewhere in the TARDIS, I think you'll find some Greek mythology books in there," he said.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just told me?"

"A great adventurer never takes the easy path, Rose," he said with a grin.

Rose glared at him as she started to back down into a hallway. She harrumphed, slowly walking down the dimly lit hallway, then she turned away. "fine."

The Doctor stood back with his arms crosses and his silly smile. "My Rose Tyler."

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Mr. D and Chiron," were waiting around the corner of the porch, which wrapped around the whole farmhouse.

On the way there, my legs felt wobbly, and I declined Grover's offer to carry the Minotaur's horn.

I'd payed for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water.

Between the porch and the shore, the landscape was dotted with building that looked like Greek architecture- an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except they all looked brand new, the white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range, others rode horses down a wooded trail. Some of there horses had wings, unless I was hallucinating.

At the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blonde haired girl who had spoon fed me pudding, was leaning against the porch railing.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it almost looked purple. He looked like a painting of one of those baby angels, cherubs I think. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit in with Gabe's poker buddies, except I had a feeling this guy could've out gambled even my step-father.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…"

He pointed at the guy with his back to me.

First, I realized he was sitting in a wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.

**Doctor who( third person P.O.V)**

Rose picked up the first Book she could find. A thick black book with gold designs at the bottom and top of the cover. The title read Edith Hamilton Mythology, the book looked old an very used. Rose thumbed through the pages, flipping through pictures of Mount Olympus, Pandora's box, and the dreaded Minotaur, which looked very different in the book than in real life.

After finding nothing the first time through the book, Rose absentmindedly leafed through it again. This time, she found the face of a very known monster on the page of a chapter that was called _Perseus_. It was Medusa, one of the most famous of all monsters, Rose could imagine she looked very different from the plainly drawn monster on the page.

Her eyes skimmed paragraph by paragraph, reading about Danae, the beautiful daughter of Acrisius. Acrisius was told by a priest that Danae would give birth to the child who would kill him, so he shut her up in an underground house made of bronze.

"_So Danae endured, the beautiful, _

_To change the glad daylight for brass-bound walls,_

_And in that chamber secret as the grave_

_She lived like a prisoner. Yet to her came_

_Zeus in golden rain."_

Rose puffed out her cheeks, as if in disgust. From the drawings and pictures she had seen on Zeus, she could think of hundreds of people who she would have a child with. Zeus definatly wasn't one of them.

She skimmed through the paragraph under what she had just read, a single sentence then captured her sight.

"_How it was revealed to her that it was Zeus who had visited her in the this shape we are not told, but she knew that the child she bore was his son."_

For reasons she didn't know, this made Rose's brain go _Ding!_

She quickly jumped off the couch she had been sitting on and ran to the computed that stood on a desk in the corner of the library.

The Tardis had great internet connection, being advance alien technology. She quickly typed 'children of the gods' into the search engine, only to find something about Stargate.

So she made the search a bit more specific, instead typing 'What are the children of the Greek gods called', this gave her better results, as she clicked on the first result.

Demigods, were what the children of the gods were called. Rose ran for the Tardis control room, pretty exited about her new discovery.

"Doctor!" Rose ran at full speed, almost running into the Doctor.

He stood in front of the console, looking deep in thought. He was slightly hunched over, only moving slightly, so it kind of looked like he was crying.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

Then he turned around, a half eaten banana in his right hand, the sonic screw driver in his right, and a mouth full of chewed up banana.

He had a confused look on his face. "Ri'm ahright, wha?" **(I had to chew something with similar texture to a banana, cause I don't like bananas, and pretend I had Northern English accent, to try to figure out what he would sound like. I failed.)**

"What?" said Rose with a somewhat disgusted face.

"I said, I'm alright, why?"

"Oh, its just you looked… like you were…" Rose traced a finger down her cheek to make a crying motion.

"Oh, well I was just eating a banana," he said dismissively.

"Right, well I found what Percy is," said Rose with her tongue-between-teeth smile.

"Really, what's that?"

"Percy is a Demigod, isn't he?"

"Looks like Rose Tyler got it right," the Doctor said, clapping his hand together while he smiled and then slipped the unfinished banana into his leather jacket.

"Is there more people like him?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor folded his arms together, looking up at the ceiling as he thought of the response. "I imagine there could be around one hundred, or more."

"Is that it?"

"They live a pretty difficult life, being hunted down by monsters, or by there Godly parents' siblings." The Doctor said with a shrug. "There would be more, but as I said, they live a difficult life."

"You mean, some of them die?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, some don't even make it to camp."

"So this camp is especially for them, the children of the gods."

"Yes, this is one of the only place s they can live a safe life." The Doctor said.

Rose was silent for a moment, thinking to herself with a strange look on her face, as if she was trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

Her eyes lit up, "Is that why its called Camp Half-Blood? Because they are half human and half Greek God?"

The Doctor laughed out, "Rose, you are on a role today!"

Rose looked down at her feet, only slightly embarrassed, which was slightly obvious since she was blushing.

"Are you ready then?"

She looked up, "For what?"

"To see Camp Half-blood."

Rose grinned, "I'm always ready."

**Percy's P.O.V**

My Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes glinting mischievously like when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me and then heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks."

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This you lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth nodded. " Sure, Chiron."

She was around my age, maybe taller, and much more athletic looking. She had a deep tan, curly blond hair, and she looked exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like. Then I saw her eyes, which ruined the image, the were startlingly grey, like storm clouds.

She glanced at the Minotaur horn in my hands, then at me. " You drool when you sleep."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay," completely confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D… does that stand for something."

He stopped shuffling the cards. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently. "are you playing or not?"

"yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair.

"You _do_ know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

After telling him that I didn't know how to play pinochle, Mr. D gave me a small speech of the importance of pinochle.

"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron?"

Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, _I _was his star student.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said…" I remembered her sad eyes. " she told she was afraid to send me here. She said that once I was here, I probably could never leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?"

"Percy, you know you're friend Grover is a satyr. You know that you killed the Minotaur." Chiron said, pointing at the shoe box with the horn. "What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."

"Wait," I said, " you're telling me there's such thing as god."

"Well, now." Chiron said. " God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. Gods, plural, as in great being that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a small matter."

"But they're stories," I said. "They're- myths, to explain lighting and seasons and stuff."

"If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, and old story to explain lighting? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, created to explain to little boys how to get over loosing their mothers?"

My heart pounded, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P- please, sir. He's just lost his mother, he's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled. He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the air had been woven into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.

"Mr. D," he warned. "Your restrictions."

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled. " Old habits! Sorry!"

There was thunder.

"Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off limits." Chiron explained.

"And…" I stammered, "Your father is…"

"_Di immortales, Chiron." Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."_

_I ran the D names from Greek mythology through my head. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D was his master._

"_You're Dionysus," I said. " The god of wine."_

"_Well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"_

"_You're a god."_

_Mr. D turned to Grover and said, " I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."_

_Grover nodded._

_Then Mr. D turned to me. " Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."_

_He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably. _

_As if sensing my discomfort, Chiron said, "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been…ah, grounded. He can't wait to go back to Olympus."_

"_There a real Mount Olympus?"_

"_Its called Mount Olympus, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."_

"_You mean the gods are here? In America?"_

"_Certainly the gods move with the heart of the west," Chiron said. "Or what you call Western civilization, they moved to Germany, to France, to Spain, wherever the flame is brighter, the gods are there."_

_It was all to much to take in, Gods in America, satyrs, minotaur's, and it turns out Mr. D was even a god. What was next centaurs?_

_Chiron smiled understandably, shifting in his wheelchair, as if he was going to get up. But he obviously couldn't, because I knew that he was paralyzed from the waist down._

"_Well, Percy, lets get you settled in cabin eleven, you'll have many friends to meet, and later today there will be a campfire. With s'mores."_

_Then he rose from his wheelchair. His blanket fell from his legs, but his legs didn't move. He kept on rising out of the chair, and he was getting taller than any man I had ever seen. The only explanation was that the wheelchair was magical, like a magical box that hid what Chiron really was. Out of the magical box came a shaky leg and a hoof, followed quickly by three more shaky legs and hooves. _

_Chiron was a centaur._

_I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should've been was the upper body of my Latin teacher. _

"_What a relief," he said. "I've been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks have fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Lets meet the other campers."_

_I was to stunned to move for a minute, but I quickly shook myself out of it. Surely it was so strange that my Latin teacher and my best friend had been half animal all along._

_We turned to walk down the porch steps, or I guess, in Chiron's case, trot down the steps. But instead of being greeted with the steps, we were greeted with a big blue box. It kept disappearing, then reappearing, making strange mechanical like noises._

_I turned to Chiron for an explanation, but by the look on his face I guessed he probably was confused too._

_With a loud thump, the box appeared and stayed completely solid. I read the sign above the two doors, it said 'Police Public Call Box.' _

_What was a police box doing here? What was inside?_

_As if on cue, the doors opened, causing me to jump back, and Chiron to nervously flick his tail. In the doorway was a tall man in a leather jacket, and big ears, and next to him was a petite blond woman, around half the mans age._

_The man smiled, raising a hand to wave at us. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."_


End file.
